The Wish
by embracing
Summary: Lily is conducting a list. A list of wishes. Lily is also wearing her grey pants. Her grey baggy pants. But who can know what this all means? James and Lily oneshot. Some fluff to keep us all going.


I wish that people knew that when I put a flower behind my ear, I was feeling happy

**A/N:** So it's been a while I know, and I actually wrote this ages ago. So tell me what you think and what you reckon I can improve on if you like – all criticism is appreciated. Thanks!

**The Wish**

I wish that people knew that when I put a flower behind my ear, I was feeling happy.

I wish that people knew that you could tell my emotions by what clothes I am wearing.

I wish that people knew that Lilies weren't my favourite flowers.

I wish that people knew that I really did like the name Lil.

I wish that people understood that my cactus dying is a big deal.

I wish that people (apart from Remus) would think about listening to muggle bands for once.

I wish that people knew that when I knocked things over, I wasn't in a good mood.

I wish that people knew that when I put on my grey baggy pants, I'm upset.

I wish that people knew that I only did my transfiguration homework after a week of procrastinating.

I wish that people knew that I love the rain.

I wish that Sirius would know when to stop.

I wish that James didn't.

I wish that Alice didn't know me so well.

Lily was conducting this list as she dejectedly pulled out her grey baggy pants, and donned them. She let the soft material cover her body, and felt that that day hadn't been that bad. She snuggled up on the Heads couch and stared into the fire. She let the fire fill her emerald eyes. The blue, red, and orange flames licking the tips of the chimney, smoke escaping up the narrow opening to be released into the cool night air.

She heard the portrait hole open, and heard the familiar creak as the portrait was opened slowly. Lily knew who it was, so she didn't bother looking up, but continued staring into the fire. She heard the familiar rustle as he place his bag at the end of the table. It was what they both called 'James' parking lot'. Whether it was his bag, or his shoes, there would always be something of his there.

She heard the sound of him walk away, to his room maybe, and then heard him come back. She made the list again in her had, adding all sorts of different wishes, being picky, and detailed with her choices. He sat down beside her and glanced at the fire, then to her. He waited.

She turned to him. This was their friendship now, it consisted of either one of them talking, and the other giving advice. He glanced at what she was wearing and nodded.

'Oh no,' he said, quietly and muffled.

'What?' Lily asked, her eyes never leaving the fire.

'What's wrong?' he asked. Lily frowned, but still didn't look at him.

'What makes you think something's wrong?'

James scoffed as though that was the most silliest question in the world.

'Lil, you're wearing you're grey pants.'

Lily turned to him in shock as he continued. 'You always wear you're grey pants when you're upset. It's like how you always wear a flower behind you're ear when you're happy. It's something you have to know.'

Lily looked at James in shock. Why does he have to be perfect.

'What else do you know about me?' she asked.

'I know that you wear bright colours when you're happy, and dull ones when you're upset. I know that you actually like the name Lil, even though you swear you don't,' James cracked a smile at this, but Lily just continued staring at him, so he continued on nervously. 'Umm… I know that Lilies aren't your favourite flowers, I know that you wait a whole week before ever doing any transfiguration homework. I know you love the rain and I know…'

'Stop!' Lily yelled.

'It's ironic really, how after all that chasing after you, I was left with nothing but refusal, and as soon as I stopped I noticed things about you that I'd never known before,' his voice was far off, full of wishing. Lily had never felt as bad as to what she had done, because she suddenly realised that her list was a lie. There wasn't anything she wished for more in the world, than to make James Potter happy.

James got up slowly, gave a brief smile at Lily before shutting the door of his bedroom.

'Wait!' Lily ran after him and opened his door. There she stood, watching him watching her.

'What's wrong Lil?' James asked, frozen as he looked at her, trying to unbutton his shirt.

'I never got to tell you why I'm wearing my grey pants,' she said with a soft smile, stepping into the room.

He made a noise that was quite like a scoff, but was a laugh. He gave up trying to unbutton his shirt when he came to a tricky button and pulled his shirt over his head.

'Sit down and tell me all about it,' he said shuffling through the clothes scattered around his room looking for a jumper.

Well,' Lily started, trying not to oogle at his abs. 'I knocked into a night and broke three vases.' James hissed in sympathy and sighed.

'Hence the bad mood I guess.'

Lily smiled and got up.

'Well, I also realised that I am a pretentious bitch that can't see something if it's looking her in the face.'

James' head snapped towards her, his eyes frowning.

'What's looking you in the face?' he asked sharply. Lily smiled and took a step so that she was right before him. Her breath hitched having him this close to her.

'That my perfect man was the one that could tell I was upset purely just by me wearing my grey pants.'

James' face almost split in two as he smiled. Their breath mingled together and Lily took one last look at his golden eyes before leaning into his kiss.

And it was a kiss that would last several minutes of moans and tongue dances, rugged breathing and ruffled hair.


End file.
